Reset Memories
by AliceRU
Summary: Tragedy once again strikes heaven and Ammy is forced back on Earth, powerless and human. Between recovering her lost powers and memories and fighting old and new enemies, she finds what she longs for where she least expected. (Previously Lone Wolf No More, cowritten with Isa Fuchs)
1. Chapter 1 - Black Dawn

**Chapter 1: Black Dawn**

Heaven was supposedly the place where she would finally relax and enjoy her newfound freedom and praise as a fully-fledged goddess, and yet all it did was bore her.

The Celestial Plain had beautiful flowery fields, clean rivers and lakes and a gentle breeze always blowing around. All that blended harmoniously with the luxurious white marble and gold buildings, befitting of the gods who lived in them. After being imprisoned for so long, most brush gods flaunted around power and riches, much to Amaterasu's dismay. The sun goddess missed so badly the simplicity of running through the fields of Nippon with her friends, the wind on her lupine fur, the feel of grass and dirt on her paws- it was such a contrast to her current life.

It was not like she loathed the companionship of the gods or the Plain; they were her family and they were right there. She had missed them all before, worked hard to return and rebuild all they had with the other gods — she could only wonder what was missing now to make her feel like this.

Day after day, Amaterasu would sit on her throne and listen as the other gods interceded for the mortals or made requests for themselves — the Celestial Plain was still being restored, after being destroyed by the demons from the Ark of Yamato, and new shrines and temples on their honor were being built all over Nippon. If not that, she was visiting the other gods and drinking tea with them, while they flattered her in hopes of attaining a higher status among the divine court. It seemed the only visible consequence of finally returning to her human form was that now, the gods could also sweet talk her about her beauty. All in all, Amaterasu was constantly bored or frustrated.

Neither the gods nor the Celestials seemed to notice this, apart from her Right Hand. Indeed, the Moon Tribe prophet was always by her side, being the only reason she hadn't thrown herself off the Plain yet. He was the only one who could still amuse and entertain her. He would tell his stories and listen to hers, always in such an exaggerated way, gesticulating as he spoke; she couldn't help but finding it amusing. The Moon Tribe prophet was so different, she dared to say unique. ' _If you consider he's from a dying race…_ ' Her thoughts trailed and she shook her head to dismiss them. That was probably what brought them close; all of their remorse and sorrow mixed with the loneliness of feeling like they didn't belong there.

Before the other gods she had to maintain her composure; she was their leader, their reference. Without her, the Celestial Plain would fall apart, and she couldn't bear that thought. She had to seem amiable, but set an example at the same time. Had to be their guide and protector.

No one could know the strain all that responsibility put on her, it could bring disorder to their little paradise and that was unthinkable.

"Lady Amaterasu? What happened, cat got your tongue?" A purring voice called. She forced herself to focus on the feline deity talking to her. it was Gekigami; at the Plain, the tiger took the form of a man on his late twenties, his hair spiked in a way that looked like it had been struck by a bolt - and considering his powers, it was likely it really was - he was slim, but his muscles were toned and he had a wild look in his eyes, much like the predator he took the form of. She mind slapped herself for not paying attention to the task in hand: now her 13 faithful companions were all looking at her, waiting for her words on the matter. The goddess didn't know what matter, though, as she wasn't paying enough attention.

"Pardon me, can you repeat that, please?" The goddess asked in a timid voice, making Gekigami's feline smirk widen. Their noble leader never lost focus on a reunion before, yet now she seemed tired and fidgety.

"Is everything alright, m'lady?" Kabegami inquired, a worried look on her face. Her voice was sweet and filled with genuine concern, unlike Gekigami's provocative one. Amaterasu felt grateful for that. She gave Waka an anxious glance as a silent plea for help.

"Mon chaton, we've all been losing sleep over the festival that is approaching. It will be the 105th anniversary of our great Amaterasu's battle and the 5th of the Celestial Plain's reconstruction!" Waka rose to his feet, flaunting his hands in his ever flamboyant way, directed to the tiger god. Amaterasu snickered at him, the other gods hoping he wouldn't start a speech right then. Gekigami gave a low growl at the name, but said no more.

"We have to join forces and make this the best festival ever!" Amaterasu exclaimed triumphantly, briefly distracting all the gods. She could see the excitement on their faces and couldn't hold back her own smile. She looked over to Waka, and found him staring at her with an unreadable smile on his face. It seemed full of admiration, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She dismissed it as just Waka being silly **.**

Then came the celebration of her first battle with Orochi, as Shiranui. The gods had planned a big feast, and the Celestials had decorated the whole palace with flowers and paintings depicting the glorious fight. Amaterasu could hardly keep herself from skipping with joy; any break from the monotony of her divine routine was more than welcome (especially if good food was involved).

On the day of the celebration, she awoke alone. There was a strange chill in her chambers, and uneasiness settled in her gut. She knew in her mind that it was still morning, though the weakness she felt seemed to indicate otherwise. She left the room without changing out of her sleeping robe.

The rest of the palace was no better; there was not a soul in sight, and an unnatural silence had taken hold in their stead, that same chill filling every room. Getting even more anxious, she cursed under her breath as she left the palace.

Outside, she was met with deep, overwhelming darkness. It wasn't silent as inside the palace; she could hear the dark laughter of demons all around her. Clenching her fists, she readied her Reflector and followed one of such voices. Before she could get there, however, something jumped at her and pinned her down.

"I got her, I got her! The great Amaterasu! Hahaha! Your ours now!" Sang the imp as his friends came to his side. She growled and managed to throw him off her, but other imps took his place, their claws digging into her back as they pressed her down, holding her limbs in place and disabling the use of her weapon. She tried to struggle, but it only made it worse. "She really is a lot weaker without her precious Sun, eh?" The goddess felt a chill run down her spine; there must have been an eclipse.

"Quick, let's get her to the boss while she's weak!", one of them said. She tried one last time to shake them off but her body felt slow and tired. She hurled insults at them as they dragged her away.

Soon after, she found herself standing on the edge of the cliff that overlooked Nippon, her arms and legs bound. Her view of the world was blocked by a large, eight-headed beast. Amaterasu gasped.

"No. Not you. Not again." She whispered. Orochi gave a laugh-like growl at her.

"Did you really believe _you_ could destroy me that easily, little goddess? You should have known better."

"What did you do to them?! Where are the other gods and the Celestials?!" She barked at him, struggling against her binds.

"What do you think?", he retorted in a mocking tone. The goddess felt chills run down her spine. "I made sure they would not get in my way."

"You bastard! After everything we went through, after everything we did to fix what you had destroyed, how _dare you_ come back here and ruin it all over again!" The anger boiled inside her, causing heat to emanate from her body. One of Orochi's heads bit deep into her side, and she howled in pain.

"Do not worry, little goddess. This time, I will make sure there is nothing left to restore." And with that, Orochi released a loud, menacing growl from all of his eight heads; suddenly, Amaterasu felt all her powers being drained from her. The markings on her skin slowly began to fade away along with her consciousness. "Farewell, Amaterasu. May we never meet again." She felt Orochi's fangs on her body again, then the air rushing past her as she fell, and then nothing.

* * *

 **Waka Translation Corner:**  
Mon chaton - My kitty

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong (goddammit Waka)


	2. Chapter 2 - White Omen

**Chapter 2 - The White Omen**

Oki felt uneasy. The past few years had been peaceful and prosperous for the Oina, since after Amaterasu boarded the strange Ark of Yamato. He wasn't sure what happened after the doors closed; the Ark remained suspended for a while, then flew into the skies, leaving only a hole on the thick ice covering the lake as proof of its existence.

Since he made peace with Samickle, Oki had moved into the village and agreed to serve Wep'keer as its guardian, ensuring they were safe from any attacks, be it from animal or any remaining demon. It was strange, being so well-received by people that once hated him, but he had stolen Kutone, the sacred sword, after all. He would never admit it, but being treated as a friend once again warmed his heart.

And yet his blood was boiling; he hadn't pick a real fight in years, the demons had mostly vanished from Kamui and the wild animals didn't offer much of a challenge. The Oina warrior was glad for his clan's safety, though; or at least for the remaining members'.

That day was proving as uneventful as the rest; Oki had spent the entire morning training in the snowfield close to the village; so concentrated on his strikes he hardly noticed the eclipse. He was approached by Kai as she went to retrieve some of the food the hunters had brought in. She smiled widely upon seeing him and ran to meet him.

"Why, Oki! Have you been here the whole day?", she inquired. He nodded, slightly uncomfortable at the wave of affection she had. "You must be very hungry after practicing all day. You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?"

"Uhm, no, but-" He started, but she interrupted him with an exclamation.

"Why don't you have supper with me and Lika then? We'd love to have you with us!" She clasped her hands together. He scratched his head, her excitement slightly intimidating him.

"No, it's okay, I…don't want to trouble you — "

"Oh, but it won't be any trouble, really! I'm sure Lika will be happy to see you too!", she insisted. Oki sighed, seeing no way out.

"Well, okay then." He resigned. Kai gasped excitedly and took his hand, leading him to her hut while carrying the food in her other hand. They arrived there and found Lika laying down against the mats, waving her legs in the air.

"Hurry Kaaaai I'm so hungryyyy~" she yelled, turning to the hut's entrance and gasping upon seeing Oki. In one quick movement, she stood up and ran up to him, jumping at him and hugging him. Oki was slightly taken aback, and patted the girl's back until she let go."Oki! You came to see me! Are you going to eat with us?"

He nodded, chuckling as she did a little happy dance at his answer. Kai laughed, and started cooking the meat she had brought. As she prepared the meal, Lika and Oki played catch outside in their wolf forms.

When the meal was ready, they shifted back into their human forms and sat with Kai around the fire. As they ate, they talked about current events and gossips of the Oina tribe.

"You know," Kai started, "One of the hunters told me an interesting thing today, when I got some of his meat. He said he saw a bright flash of light coming from the sky and disappearing into Laochi Lake. No one has any idea what it was. Do you think it might be something bad?"

Oki thought as he ate. "Could it be something from the Celestial Plain? It seems far too much of a coincidence that such a thing would happen in the same place where the Ark sat." He felt worried, curious and excited, all at the same time, at the possibility of something happening again , after so long. "Maybe I should check the place?" He contemplated, trying to keep the excitement off of his voice.

"Oh, oh! Can I come with?" Lika jumped in, raising her arm. Kai glared at her with her arms crossed.

"Of course not! It could be dangerous, and I think you've had enough of that for a _lifetime_!" Lika growled in response, and Oki couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. He stood up, thanking Kai for the food, and left for Laochi Lake in wolf form.

By the time he arrived there, the sun had long left the sky and the moon shone brightly over him. He had to admit, it was still a bit strange to find the frigid waters of the lake without the sunken Ark protruding through it. It made him think of the ones who had left in it; he wondered if the goddess watched the mortals she had left behind, in her place high above the clouds. He came closer to the margin and walked along it, observing the water for anything strange.

Oki was almost giving up when he noticed something white shining deep under the lake. He inched closer, trying to take a good look and understand just what it was. The thing seemed to flow and move with the water, just like thread or… hair. Without thinking twice, he jumped into the lake, trying to ignore the sharp iciness of it. He swam as fast as he could towards what he guessed was a human body; as he came closer, he saw his suspicions were correct: it was the body of a woman, her luxurious kimono torn and stained with the same blood that tinged the water around her. Her hair was long, and such a bright white that it almost seemed to shine. He reached around her shoulder and bit into the cloth, dragging her along with him back to the shore.

As soon as they were both safely out of the water, the Oina pressed his head closer to her chest and was surprised to still hear a faint, but distinct heartbeat. He stepped away from her to shake the cold water from his fur and then howled in a call for help. He leaned closer to the woman, hoping that his body warmth — however fleeting it was at the moment — would keep her from getting any colder, and Oki heard the sound of paws on snow. Soon after, Samickle stood before him in wolf form, staring at the woman he had rescued suspiciously .

"What happened? Who is this?" He inquired in his feral voice.

"I found her unconscious in the lake. She's not breathing, but she seems to have a heartbeat, although weak . We have to do something." Oki quickly responded. The older Oina simply stared at him for a while before nodding , shifting back into human form before approaching the woman.

"You have to get the water out of her." Samickle said, solemn.

"How can I do that?" At that, Samickle failed to hold back a groan and Oki winced.

"We have to be _quick_ , Oki. Just give me space." Oki was not-so-gently pushed by the Oina leader, standing by respectfully.

He saw as Samickle straightened the female's body on the ground and touched his lips to hers. Oki couldn't help but averting his gaze, looking slightly to the side. After a couple of nervous minutes, he could hear loud coughing sounds.

He quickly approached the other two, seeing that now the woman was breathing, though she was still unconscious.

"Come now, let's take her to Wep'keer." The older Oina ordered, and Oki nodded before shifting back as well.

They went back to the village, Oki carrying the girl and Samickle clearing the path while shooing other curious Oina away. The Oina scholar then ran ahead to Kai's house, to warn her that they were bringing someone there. By the time Oki reached her house, the Oina girl was already boiling some water and preparing herbs with Samickle's help. Lika was nowhere on sight.

"Lay her down over there, Oki," Kai commanded, a bit breathless with all the work she was doing. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not quite sure. I went to Lake Laochi to look for what the hunters had seen, and then I saw her there, passed out underwater. Based on her skin color and the purple on her hands and feet, I'd say she has been there for some time." Kai sighed worriedly at this.

"If she had been there for much longer, she'd surely been dead. Even now it's a miracle she's even alive . But who is she?"

"Well," Samickle started, crossing his arms. "There isn't a lot to be determined based on her clothes, as disheveled as they are, but the fabric does seem very expensive. Her white hair is probably the most unique part, though I'm not sure what to make of it. She's certainly not one of us, and yet…" He trailed off, hand on his chin.

"She seems to have beast blood." Oki finished. "I sensed that too. Her smell also seems quite familiar, but I'm positive I've never seen her before." They sat in a silence for a moment, pondering all this information, before Kai and Samickle began the process of undressing the woman, covering her wounds with a salve, bandaging them and then dressing her in warmer clothes. Oki, not wanting to intrude on the lady's privacy, decided to lie down on the other side of the hut, curled under a warm blanket.

He was half asleep by the time they were done, the shuffling of feet and muffled voices waking him up. He shook his head to clear the drowsiness and turned to Kai just as Samickle left the hut.

"How is she?" he asked as she placed warm, thick blankets over the injured girl. Kai sighed as she sat down, turning her tired eyes towards him.

"Surprisingly enough, most of her injuries aren't that deep, except for the ones on her shoulders." She moved her head away, deep in thought. "They look like bite marks, but they're so big. What kind of creature has a bite that large?" They sat in a grim silence before the Oina woman cleared her throat and continued. "She also has a pretty bad case of hypothermia, but fortunately, we are all pretty accustomed to that, so it should not be too hard to treat it." She failed to stifle a yawn, the action suddenly reminding Oki of a certain child he hadn't seen through the whole ruckus.

"Where is Lika?" he asked as he stood up and stretched his now dry limbs. Kai gasped in surprise.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I sent her outside so she wouldn't have to see the injuries." She then stood up, moving towards the doorway. "She must have gone to the snowball playground. I must go fetch her. It's getting quite late." Oki stared at her as she took one final check on her patient, an idea coming to his mind.

"Take Lika to my hut. You can stay there for the night," he suggested, watching as Kai cocked her head to the side in a clear sign of confusion. "I fear whatever attacked her might try to reach her again, and it wouldn't be safe for you or Lika to be here. Besides, we don't know how she will react when she wakes up. She might turn violent. You can both stay there, and I'll stay here and watch over her." Kai seemed to ponder this for a moment before she nodded at him.

"Alright then. You can take those furs over there. Make yourself at home," she instructed him, a smile clear on her voice. "Good night!" he simply nodded back, and waited for her to leave before moving towards the furs she had pointed to. Hesitating, he instead went to the sleeping girl, sitting before her and studying her face.

She truly did not look familiar to him, and yet his instincts told him otherwise. A troubled look suddenly crossed her features and she gasped, surprising him. This elicited a strange feeling of concern within him, one he fought hard to ignore. She was none of his business, and in fact, he wasn't even sure she was trustworthy. There was no reason for him to feel protective towards her. And yet… he sighed, uneasiness and embarrassment flooding his chest. ' _Had I been in human form, I'd surely be blushing by now',_ he thought to himself as he gave in to his instincts. Slowly moving closer, he laid down beside her, letting his fur warm her. He huffed irritatedly at himself, when suddenly the girl shifted to her side and hugged him in her sleep. He stiffened at the proximity, his discomfort growing by the second. ' _Well, I guess there's no going back now',_ he said to himself, grimacing once more at his foolish decision before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of fire crackling and the feeling of something touching her arms. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around in a haze, vision still blurry. As her eyes began to adjust, she realized she was in a small, thatched hut, held up together by wooden beams; both the floor and the ceiling were adorned with a myriad of colorful rugs and furs. Her attention was quickly diverted to the strange pair sitting close to her, wearing strange masks and talking to each other in hushed whispers as they looked over her body. Before they could notice she was awake, she jumped at the woman with the deer mask, who was closer to her, and rolled on the ground with her, to then stand above her, holding her hands in a tight grip.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you doing to me?" She nearly growled at the woman, who gasped in surprise. Before she could get her answer, however, the man with the owl mask grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the wall, choking her.

" _We_ are the ones who saved you from drowning, treated your injuries and gave you a place to sleep, you ungrateful fool. What is your business in Kamui?" He barked back, and she threw him a venomous look before his words connected in her head.

"...Kamui? Where is that?" She pondered, her voice almost a whisper. The other woman stood up from her spot on the ground, hugging herself and moving towards her.

"You don't know where you are? This is the northern land of Kamui . More specifically, you are in Wep'keer, village of the Oina Tribe." All she could do was throw a perplexed look towards the masked lady, all those names swimming aimlessly in her head.

"...You truly don't know? Have you got amnesia?" The masked man, who had been looking towards his companion as she spoke, now turned his head back towards her and loosened his grip on her throat.

"What is your name?" He demanded. She glared at him, but failed to come up with an answer.

"...I...don't know." They both stared at her in what she could only presume was shock, their masks not letting her read their expressions. The masked woman cleared her throat and the man finally released her. She massaged it with her hands, noticing she was wearing clothes that somehow, she knew weren't hers. "I don't remember anything other than waking up just now. What happened to me?" The pair traded a look before the woman motioned for them to sit down by the fire.

"One of the other Oina, Oki, found you unconscious in the lake by the village last night. He and Samickle," here she tilted her head towards the man in the owl mask, "brought you here, and we've been treating your wounds and keeping you warm since then." As the adrenaline died down, she realized how sore and numb her body felt, and how her shoulders flared up in pain when she moved them, a pained growl leaving her mouth. The woman nodded. "You have some minor scratches on your back, and some really bad injuries on your shoulders that we haven't been able to figure out the cause, but they look like big bite marks. I actually didn't even expect you to wake up so soon, you must be stronger than I thought." She stopped, as if hoping the mention to her wounds would have jogged her memory, but it didn't. The woman sighed and stood up, claiming she was going to make tea. The man still stared at her, now shifting himself to an intimidating posture.

"You might be injured and forgetful, but that still does not mean you can be trusted. Don't you think you are allowed to just waltz around my village. For all I know, you might be a traitor, taking advantage of our hospitality to strike when we least expect it. I'll keep a close eye on you. And if you pull a stunt with Kai like the one before, it'll cost you your life." With that, he stood up and left. The woman, Kai, stared as he went, sighing as she sat by her, two cups of sweet-smelling tea in hands.

"Don't mind Samickle. He always has the best interest of the Tribe in mind, but sometimes he goes a bit… overboard. We Oina aren't very trusting towards strangers," she said, her voice indicating a smile, as she passed one of the cups to her. Her body still felt strangely cold, and she grabbed one of the nearby furs to warm herself. Thankfully, the warm tea also helped to increase her body temperature. Her hands, still shakey and purpleish, struggled to hold the cup. They sat together in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say to the other, until they heard the sound of footsteps by the door.

"Kai, I just spoke with Kemu, and he thinks…" A red and blue wolf with a bear-shaped mask began as he entered the hut, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the white-haired girl. She stared back with a threatening look. "...she is already awake?" He turned into a human, startling the outsider.

The Oina woman nodded energetically at him. "Yes, it seems Shiro is a lot stronger than she seems." At this, the male tilted his head to the side in confusion. Kai didn't seem to notice as she turned back towards the girl. "Shiro, this is Oki. He's the one who found you."

"Shiro?" They both questioned at the same time, and Kai gasped, embarrassed.

"Oh! Well, i thought since you don't remember your name, we could call you that. Is that alright?" She turned her face back towards her, and she hesitated.

"I guess…" Shiro answered, brows furrowed. Oki came in and sat next to them.

"She has amnesia?" He asked, not quite facing her.

Again, the Oina woman nodded. "She can't recognize or remember where she is, much less what her name is."

He sighed, seeming deep in thought. "Well, as I was saying, Kemu does not seem to believe she is dangerous, though he would like to meet her himself. Is she well enough to go see him?"

"Well excuse me?" The girl, Shiro, cut them off. "I'm right here and it's a little _bad_ to be referred to like this, so…" She let her voice trail off, not really knowing what to say. "My body hurts. I don't know any of you and I don't know where you want to take me to. I mean , y-you turned into a human? How? What's happening here? _What_ are you? " Shiro felt like a cornered animal, staring at her supposed saviors, not sure whether or not they were trustworthy. She couldn't see, but could feel the male's eyes on her. At that second, she really wished she could see their faces.

"O-oh, sorry! I guess I forgot to explain this. We, Oina, are capable of shifting into wolves." Kai raised her hands apologetically, while Oki just huffed. "Why don't you just walk a bit outside?" Kai offered after the silence became unbearable. "Oki here can show you around, right Oki?" She turned to the male Oina, who nodded after a while and left through the hut's only door.

Shiro held her breath as she slowly made her way after him. What she met outside was more than she expected. The land was nearly pure white, small flakes falling from the sky peacefully. She could see some masked wolves running here and there, apparently playing catch. At her side, she could see a tall cliff; at the top sat Samickle, noble and imposing. She definitely didn't want to get on his bad side.

A loud huff startled her, and she turned her gaze towards it just in time to see a small green wolf with a leaf-shaped mask on top of a very irritated Oki. The scene was incredibly endearing coming from such a stoic figure, and Shiro frowned; he didn't much seem like he was a parent.

The small wolf then turned her attention to Shiro, her tongue hanging out of her muzzle and her bushy tail wagging happily. With a bark, she got off Oki and ran towards Shiro, only to get a growl and a snap from Oki, a clear warning from a very angry looking wolf. Whimpering, the pup went away.

"Why did you do that?" Shiro questioned, baffled. The other didn't reply for a long while, until his low voice reached her ears.

"She has to know you can't be trusted. Yet."

* * *

 **AliceRU: We FINALLY finished writing this one and I have a pretty bad headache so please, if you see anything wrong or weird, just give me a shout.**

 **Isa_Fuchs:** **And so the plot thickens! We hope you all are liking this!** **The next may take a bit more, but I compromise on finishing it! I blame any delay on my short attention span... HAUHAUAHUAHAUA**


End file.
